One Simple Job
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Dean had one simple job, which was to get something; and he'd do everything to make sure that he collected it.


Note: an AU!

* * *

Dean had one job, and it was scaring him immensely. He had no idea what he was doing, but he had no other option. It's not as if he could ask someone else to do this for him!

The job required him to travel from establishment after establishment, looking for _one_ thing in particular. If he couldn't find the right one, it was going to be him and his arse out the door.

His search took him all around England, and to no avail, he did not find the right thing for his task.

Dean found himself in Paris, and he knew that he absolutely had to find what he was looking for. If not for the consequences, but for the fact that a wave of laziness was trying to kick in.

He was standing outside of a shop, and he took a deep breath. ' _Don't let me down.'_

Going into the shop, Dean looked around at the glows from the jewels around him. They all gave a unique glow to Dean, and in that moment he was thankful not to wear glasses; the glare from the jewelry would have been annoying.

He heard a throat clear near the front and glanced in that direction. A regal blonde was standing behind the counter with her hands set firmly on it. Her smile seemed genuine, but it didn't reach her green eyes.

Dean approached her and coughed in his hand. "Can you help me?" he asked.

She nodded and continued to smile. "Of course I can, sir. What type of occasion is this for?" she asked with a surprisingly English accent.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm planning to propose soon," Dean answered, "and I want to find the perfect ring." He laced his fingers together in front of him. "Tell me something good," he said, "is this a good shop to find what I'm looking for?"

"Mhm, you're in luck," the attendant said, "we have some of the best jewelry pieces around, and no one has left unsatisfied."

The thought was promising to Dean, so he released a breath of relief. "I hope I don't end up being the odd person to change that, yea?"

The attendant chuckled and began to move from behind the counter. "You won't sir, I assure you."

Dean wanted to be assured, so he went along with it and followed the woman around the store at the rings.

* * *

As time had passed, Dean followed the attendant to jewelry case after jewelry case, and nothing screamed 'Pick me!' to him. He was beginning to feel defeated as he leaned against his propped elbow on the wall.

The attendant pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Tell me about the woman," she said, "if I know more about her, finding the right ring will be easier."

Dean glanced over at her, a smile growing on his face as he thought about the love of his life. "She's not perfect, but she's just right for me, as cheesy as it sounds," he said.

The attendant tilted her head and urged him to continue with her hand.

"She won't hesitate to shoot a Bat Boogey Hex at me if I step out of line," Dean continued, "but the feeling of her in my arms later on afterwards makes it all worthwhile."

As Dean spoke of his love, the attendant walked around the jewelry cases again. He paid her no mind once his thoughts drifted completely to his woman.

"Her smile is so infectious, and those eyes…" Dean shook his head, "...Merlin I could get lost in those blue eyes of hers."

Dean pictured her standing in front of him, and the need to find a ring intensified. He heard the attendant tell him to keep going with his descriptions, so he did.

He talked about how she walked, talked, and presented herself around others. The way she cared, yet was so fiesty in her actions that Dean thought she was made just to bring that courageous side out of him.

"Her peach cobbler," Dean said, licking his lips subconsciously, "I think it was when she first made one for dinner one night, I told her I loved her. I knew I couldn't live without her or that cobbler."

The young man laughed at himself, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a ring held out in front of him.

It was a small, gold band with little engravings on the outside. The gem in the middle wasn't large, but it big enough to show a glimmering, peach light. Dean had to have it.

"It's perfect," he said softly, "h-how much is it?"

The attendant smiled, shaking her head. "For you, no charge."

Dean raised a hand. "Now, I have the money, I could pay for it."

"I can tell that this woman is so special to you," she explained, "and you would give her the world." The attendant looked away with a thoughtful expression, "I've seen so many customers come in here knowing exactly what they want, but you came in here with only your feelings. It's refreshing to see."

Dean lifted a finger to protest once more, but the attendant shook her head. "I won't accept any payment no matter what you say," she said, "so take this and propose to the love of your life."

"But-"

"You only have one life. It's actually your duty to live it as fully as possible."

Even though it was clear Dean wanted to pay, she would not let him win. With a sigh, Dean accepted the peach gem and gratefully smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"No," she replied, "thank you for showing me that there is still real love in the world." The attendant moved behind the front counter. "Now make sure you propose during a meal with peach cobbler," she told him with a wink.

Dean chuckled and prepared to leave, pleased with his success. Before he left, however, Dean looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before slipping a couple of Galleons in a flower pot near the entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

(THC) **House** : Hufflepuff; **Position/Year:** HoH; **Category** : Short; **Prompt(s)** : [color] peach

(HSWW) **Assignment #3 Arts & Crafts Task 4** \- write about someone collecting something important

 **Insane House Challenge:** Character - Dean Thomas

 **365 Prompts Challenge** : 2. Action - Buying an engagement ring

 **Scavenger Hunt** \- write a fluffy fic

 **Sweater Day** \- write about a modest person

 **Count Your Buttons:** (dialogue) "Can you help me?"

 **Library Lovers:** Me Before You by Jojo Moyes - (dialogue) "Tell me something good," (dialogue) "You only get one life. It's actually your duty to live it as fully as possible." (setting) Paris

 **Word Count:** 1,025


End file.
